


Echoes from the Past Reaching to the Present

by EstaJay



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diverges from 6.2 Each Step Like Thunder, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstaJay/pseuds/EstaJay
Summary: All her life Zelda trained to unlock the power of light but she never considered that her divine brithright might have been something else.orIn which Link and Zelda also get some temporal assistance.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Echoes from the Past Reaching to the Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuwafuwallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwallen/gifts).



> A little drabble inspired by this artwork https://www.instagram.com/p/CJjZYNNpV2u/ that you should definitely check out!

_ The royal family of Hyrule is venerated for having the blood of the goddess. Through each queen and princess, Hylia's holy power continues to dwell among her chosen people - guiding and protecting them against the undying hatred and malice of Demise. It is what keeps the kingdom united and strong through the onslaught of monster attacks and invaders throughout its long history.  _

_ But what exactly is the power that the goddess's blood holds?  _

_ Hylia is revered as a goddess of light, known for her battles against the Demon King and his demonic hordes - a warrior and protector who sealed away the darkness. As such, for generations her power was expected to manifest within her descendants in the form of light magic. To seal away darkness, to purify corruption, to expel evil with divine light. During one era, this holy power was even called the Light Force, coveted by a wicked wind mage.  _

_ And yet, is the oldest and most sacred temple in Hyrule not called the Temple of Light but the Temple of Time?  _

Not a single word is traded. A simple nod between her trusted advisor and loyal knight is all that is needed. 

Link dashes towards the revived blights, the Master Sword glowing in his hand but the knowledge that this is his last stand heavy in all their hearts. He intercepts the electrical blade aimed for her neck at lightning speed, knocking Thunderblight back. 

Impa grabs her hand before she has a chance to chase after him. “Princess! Come with me!” 

“We can’t leave him!” But she’s already being pulled away.

_ And is it not within this temple constructed by the goddess herself a gate that allowed her first mortal incarnation and Chosen Hero to travel to the past?  _

She refuses to look away. 

He barely has the time to block the oncoming spiked ball of ice and the following blade falls so close, nearly hitting him as he dodges out of the way-    
(It did hit, the tiniest nick on his cheek that reminds him of how greatly unmatched he is)

-and right into the reach of the flaming sword of the next blight.

(He feels the heat of the blade through his shield, searing flesh through his arm guards but he can’t back down. His life is already forfeit, all he can hope is for the princess to escape.)

_ And was it not a royal princess of a bygone era known as the Sage of Time?  _

(The blasts of Windblight’s cannon are fast but he is just slightly faster, leaping from one side to another in the sloppy mud, knowing that one slip up will be his last.)

(He sees an opening and leaps up, but Thunderblight intercepts with its shield.  _ Goddesses damn this all to the Sacred Realm.  _ Can his pathetic life even buy enough time? _ ) _

_ The divine inheritance of the blood of the goddess is not something as simple as light magic… _

(He’s knocked back but there is no time to rest. His whole body  _ burns,  _ cries out to just give up, but he knows his duty and stumbles back to his feet. He stares up and-) 

His back looks so small - a dull blue with the legendary sword being nothing but a tiny sliver of light. Even the smallest of the blights tower over him as they close in, completely surrounded. This is the hero of prophecy with the sword to seal the darkness - this is her knight who has been by her side from recruiting the champions to her fruitless training...and yet he is so small. Smaller than her father, a looming imposing presence pressuring her unlock powers yet fell so insignificantly against two guardians. Another sacrifice so that she can continue running. 

(He can’t win. He knows he can’t. This is where it ends.)

“I must act!” 

She ignores Impa’s cries and the tiny guardian’s frantic beeps, her focus trained on Link’s faltering form. 

“Link!”

She refuses to be on the sidelines.

“Link!”

She refuses to run again. 

“Link!”

She refuses to have people make sacrifices for her.

“LINK!”

This is where she stands. 

A blinding light erupts through the battlefield.

_ It is the power of time itself. _

(The killing blow doesn’t come. He peeks out from behind his shield and is met with flowing blue fabric. A deep royal blue embroidered with the Hyrule’s crest. Someone stands before him, with a pauldron engraved with the old knight crest and a shield bearing heraldry he has only seen on ancient heirlooms.)

A gentle hand on her shoulder startles her out of her stupor. 

“You’ve done well, young princess.” 

(Effortlessly, the warrior keeps the blights at bay, giving him the time he needs to catch his breath.  _ Who are you?  _ He thinks but he knows his answer the moment the scarf settles to reveal a green tunic. His predecessor smiles at him) 

“Who-?” But the words die in her mouth as she turns. 

Golden armour gleams alongside vibrant pink gown altered for combat. An elegant crown of old sits upon her head as she holds a rapier emblazoned with the royal crest poised and ready for battle. 

Queen Zelda smiles at her. “Now let us assist you.” 


End file.
